This invention relates to a protective covering for a ladies' handbag.
Ladies' handbags are often made from expensive cloth materials, velvet or the like which when exposed to rain are soaked and ruined. Further, water or dust can leak through the separable parts of the handbag to ruin the contents carried therein.